broken strings
by cRiMsoNFirE18
Summary: natsume broke up with mikan... but he still love her, what will happen to their lover story ..


**Broken strings**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and also the song..

**a/n:** italic-flash backs

Bold-song lyrics

Bold/italic-thoughts in flash backs

"Don't touch me! Don't you come near me again natsume!" the brunette yelled in irritation.

Natsume was left their dumbstruck.

**Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything**

**When I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else**

Its been a year when Mikan and Natsume's friendship suddenly turned into a love and ended in break up.. He reminisce the past when they all together … bonded as one.. The happy moments they shared.. And the faults they always argue and suddenly turned in burst laughter's.

She is the one he truly loves .. His "polka-dots" but their fate are maybe not mean to be

_My polka-dots_

**Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay**

Mikan was passing to corridors to corridors trying to run away from the shadow , whom she'd loved and the one who hurt her feeling ..

She begin recalling the pain's she'd been experience ..

_It was a bright day, it was__** their**__ day. It was_ _**their**_5th _mothsary .Mikan woke up with her usual bright smile plastered in her face .She took a bath and dress up and ready to find_ _**her**__ Natsume._

_She searches all around in the campus. _

_Dorm-none_

_Classroom-none_

_And lastly the sakura tree.._

"_Their you go natsume, ive been finding you all day" she said as she look up above the tree where natsume usually sit._

_Natsume glance at her nonchalantly. _

"_What now, Mikan" he hissed _

_Her heart sank in __**…**__**'she called me by my name but the emotion. is he avoiding me? For these past days he's been neglecting me..Its unusual'**__ she thought… she want to cry ..But she tried her best not to._

"_Uhm natsume...do you remember what day is today?" she asked sweetly_

'_**im tying to understand you even though hotaru scold me of being stupid when it comes to you… ooh im stupid since then'**_

"_Its May 18.. Why?" he said in his cool façade _

"_Uhm ... do you remember anything bout this day?" she asked again ...Trying to hold the tears in her eyes_ _**'he didn't remember'**_

"_Theirs nothing 'bout this day … if there are ... don't care!" he jumped down the tree and begin walking away from hers._

**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you ****something**** that ain't real**

**Oh the truth hurts  
A lie is worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before**

"_What's wrong with you? You're so damn cold to these past days. I tried to understand.. I wondering if there are still us..." her tears run all the way from her eyes_

_Natsume glance at her.._

"_Mikan…" he paused and release a big sigh.. His face still cool and emotionless, but his eyes define its sadness_

_Silence covered the place …Mikan burst out crying_

"_There are no us! I don't love u … all of this are all mendacity..! It's all an act! I don't love you! Who the hell guy will love an idiot and a stupid like you?" he hissed and start again walking away from her …. _

_From his idiot exgirlfriend_

**Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us**

**Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late**

"Natsume" Ruka spat from nowhere …

The ravened turned his face her the voice came out..

"What now?" he inquire coolly

"Getting over with sakura-san?"

"Why should i? … I know how much I love her.."

_I love her.. But I hurt her_

"But you know that if you continued that …love of yours, Persona will force her to join the dangerous ability class and she will do a mission… she will be hurting more. Not only emotionally but also PHYSIALLY"

"I don't know! .. I don't know want I going to do!"

"Sakura-san is hurting day by day … and she _**will be **_hurt more if Persona will joined her in the DA class .. Choose the wisest … anyway you're a genius" his blond best friend taps his shoulder for encouragement and walked away

"Im always here" Ruka added

**Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay**

**you can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real**

**Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before**

_Mikan is walking to the class 2B when someone …._

**THUD**

"_Watch where you're going! Hn" _

'_**That voice'**_

_A masculine body leans against her …_

_She tilled up high her head … it was him… the guy she love and hurt her._

_He carefully brush away his palms from her slender waist and..Left _

_Mikan arrived in the classroom.. Same as well with natsume who currently sleeping._

_She walked in to her sit beside natsume…_

"_na-Natsume.." she muttered _

"_What now?" he asked not even glancing or putting down the manga covering in his face_

"_I still love u" she confessed.._

"_HN!" he looked at her with a smirk in his face.._

"_I told you … strawberry printed that all of that is all an act! A lie! You're an idiot and no damn guys will fall in love with you!" he yelled, getting the attention of all his classmates …_

**Baka baka baka **

_Hotaru's Baka gun hit the raven, but unfortunately he dodged all of it and jump down through the window._

**But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late**

"You sucks Natsume!" she cursed to the walls…

Her window pup open.. Reveling the intruder …

"Natsume" she whispered …

The wind blows ….

Her eyes narrowed as his words keep on repeating in her head

"_There are no us! I don't love u … all of this are all mendacity..! It's all an act! I don't love you! Who the hell guy will love a idiot and a stupid like you?"_

"_I told you … strawberry printed that all of that is all an act! A lie! You're an idiot and no damn guys will fall in love with you!_

_His exact word.._

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled

"Mikan, just wait. let me tell you everything.. I want to reconcile with you. Please listen to me first, please forgive me" He pleaded

"For all these years! For all the time. You've been waste, want to reconcile with me? Forgive you as if it's only a joke?Damn you Natsume!"

"_There are no us! I don't love u … all of this are all mendacity..! its all an act! I don't love you! Who the hell guy will love a idiot and a stupid like you?"_

"That was your exact word. Isn't it natsume?" she asked sarcastically

"It was all a lie. I love you Mikan. I just said that words to you because persona will force you to join the DA class and do missions like me if he still see me hanging out with you I don't want you to get hurt ." he said his eyes pleading

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier? It's been a year. I already moved on.. I don't love you anymore." she murmured.

"I don't love you anymore" she repeated

_I don't love you anymore_

xxxXxxx

A/n: yeah … it was done! hmmm… how was it? Crappy? Mushy? Sucks?

If u want review I appreciate it .. if you don't ,I appreciate it too

Doumo arigatou … mata nee!


End file.
